


early

by worstgirl



Series: be more devilish [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Gay, It’s a chatfic, Jupitune, M/M, Threats, because im sick and want to write but dont wanna put in too much effort, deere, jupiter never uses bad punctuation, jupiter tries to flirt and fails, neptune types like a true gay, rated T for language and some innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: VenusL: is this really the time to be talking about thisRestingWitchFace: three am is always the time 2 talk abt why jupiters gonna be the only one of us to go to heavenFrootJupes: Why do you think I’m going to heaven?~~~or, the wktd girls have a group chat.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jupiter & Neptune & Venus (We Know the Devil), Jupiter & Venus (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Neptune (We Know the Devil), Neptune & Venus (We Know the Devil), implied
Series: be more devilish [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540570
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	early

_ December 1st, 4:56 p.m. _

_**RestingWitchFace** has sent a photo._

_ December 2nd, 5:02 p.m. _

_**RestingWitchFace** has sent a photo._

_ December 3rd, 2:45 a.m. _

_**RestingWitchFace** has sent a photo._

** FrootJupes ** : Neptune, why are you awake at 2 in the morning sending us a picture of a duck with a gun?

**RestingWitchFace** :  it’s comedy jupes lighten up

**FrootJupes** :  It’s 2:47 am, I don’t think anything is light right now.

**RestingWitchFace** :  :0000c 

**RestingWitchFace** :  was that a pun?????

**RestingWitchFace** : from jUPITER??????

** FrootJupes ** : .... Maybe.

**RestingWitchFace** :  *teary eyes* i’m so,,,, proud,,,,

**FrootJupes** :  That isn’t how you use commas, Neptune.

**RestingWitchFace** :  😒😒😒

**RestingWitchFace** :  wait what r u doing up???

**FrootJupes** :  I couldn’t sleep. And since someone decided to text the group chat at three in the morning, I decided to stop trying. 

**RestingWitchFace** :  id offer to call u but im not wearing a shirt rn

**FrootJupes** :  What does that have anything to do with calling?

**FrootJupes** :  And why was that necessary?

**RestingWitchFace** :  oh it wasnt 

**RestingWitchFace** :  i just wanted to fluster u ;)

**FrootJupes** :  You didn’t.

**RestingWitchFace** :  bet ur blushing rn

**FrootJupes** :  I’m not.

**RestingWitchFace** :  bet u rrrrrrrr~

**FrootJupes** :  I bet I’m not.

**RestingWitchFace** :  prove it then

**FrootJupes** :  No.

**VenusL** : Guys im trying to sleep can you flirt somewhere else please

**RestingWitchFace** :  prude.

**FrootJupes** :  I’m pretty sure we all know that’s me, Neptune.

**RestingWitchFace** :  we can change that ;))

**FrootJupes** :  or we could not.

**RestingWitchFace** :  U DIDNT CAPTIALIZE UR SENTENCE

**RestingWitchFace** :  I BROJE JUPIFTER

**VenusL** :  it is three in the morning please go to bed

**VenusL** :  also why is the duck holding a gun 

**RestingWitchFace** :  make me 

**RestingWitchFace** :  i already told u its comedy venus god

**RestingWitchFace** :  if any of u holy rollers yell at me for taking the name of the lord in vain i will personally shove holy water down ur throat until u choke

**FrootJupes** :  God hasn’t killed me yet, so I think we’re all doing okay.

**RestingWitchFace** :  JFJKSHJKFHKHSKEHIHCNJSB WHAT U THINK U DO WORSE THINGS THAN ME

**RestingWitchFace** :  HFJKSHAHAHAH UR TOO CUTE JUPES

**RestingWitchFace** :  the only way ur a sinner is bc ur too fucking good

**RestingWitchFace** :  no ones that good uve gotta be hiding a secret

**VenusL** :  is this really the time to be talking about this

**RestingWitchFace** :  three am is always the time 2 talk abt why jupiters gonna be the only one of us to go to heaven 

**FrootJupes** :  Why do you think I’m going to heaven?

**FrootJupes** :  Also, why would you spell out three but use 2 instead of to? Isn’t that just more letters to type?

**RestingWitchFace** :  1\. ur literally the golden child of the bible. i bet u don’t even have ur ears pierced bc the bible says not to. b. it’s called style, look it up

**FrootJupes** :  Does the Bible say no piercings?

**VenusL** :  1\. a manner of doing something."different styles of management” 2. a distinctive appearance, typically determined by the principles according to which something is designed."the pillars are no exception to the general style"

**RestingWitchFace** :  fuck if i know i just know it tells me im going to hell bc ive fucked a guy and ive fucked a girl befor im married

**RestingWitchFace** :  .... did u just copy n paste the definition of style venus wtf

**VenusL** :  I thought it was funny?

**RestingWitchFace** :  it wasnt 

**RestingWitchFace** :  dont give me that look

**VenusL** :  You can’t even see me?

**RestingWitchFace** :  u kno what i mean the 1 where u look like i just kicked u in the gut

**VenusL** :  Please don’t kick me 

**FrootJupes** :  You can kick me if you want.

_** FrootJupes  ** has unsent a message. _

**RestingWitchFace** :  JUPITER MARIE HEERE-DILLINGER U NAUGHTY THING

**FrootJupes** :  I have no clue what you’re talking about.

**RestingWitchFace** :  i have screenshots dont pull that on me jupesy

_** VenusL  ** is offline. _

**RestingWitchFace** :  oh gn venus

**FrootJupes** :  Good night, Venus.

**FrootJupes** :  ....

**FrootJupes** :  I hate you.

**RestingWitchFace** :  no u dont

**RestingWitchFace** :  jupes???? U ok

**RestingWitchFace** :  did u fall asleep

**FrootJupes** :  No, I’m here. Dad was screaming.

**RestingWitchFace** :  tf???? which one

**FrootJupes** :  Jeremy.

**RestingWitchFace** :  twink or hunk

**FrootJupes** :  I’m not sure what twink means, but I know what hunk means, so. Not the hunk.

**RestingWitchFace** : oh twink then

**RestingWitchFace** :  makes sense since hes obvs the bottom

**FrootJupes** :  They weren’t doing it, Neptune. 

**RestingWitchFace** :  oh

**RestingWitchFace** :  OH

**RestingWitchFace** :  is he ok????

**FrootJupes** :  Don’t know. I’m gonna go check.

**RestingWitchFace** :  have fun love

_** RestingWitchFace  ** is offline. _

**FrootJupes** :  I’m back. Sorry it took so long, but he’s fine. 

**FrootJupes** :  I’m assuming you guys fell asleep.

**FrootJupes** :  Good night.

_** FrootJupes  ** is offline.  _

**Author's Note:**

> there’s legit no reason for this other than the fact that my friend said ‘neptune would send memes to the group chat daily’
> 
> anyways i’m sick and tired please enjoy this shitposty story
> 
> stay safe and stay wonderful, loves!!
> 
> ~ percy


End file.
